


Barely 5 Foot Tall

by so_long_and_goodnight



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/so_long_and_goodnight
Summary: He sees it from a rooftop, his feet dangling over the edge. Someone maybe a little younger than him, getting followed by two teenagers, both of them much taller than the kid they’re following.inspired by tweetthebirdy's comment on my post on tumblr, (How about trans Peter helping out a young trans kid as Spiderman?) thanks for the prompt!TW's in the notes at the beginning





	Barely 5 Foot Tall

**Author's Note:**

> TWs for the f slur and a "triggered" joke

He sees it from a rooftop, his feet dangling over the edge. Someone maybe a little younger than him, getting followed by two teenagers, both of them much taller than the kid they’re following.  
  
“Karen, what’re they saying?”  
_“Activating enhanced reconnaissance mode.”_  
Their voices appear as waveforms in Peter’s vision.  
  
“Where are you going? We’re just messing around,” one of the bullies says. He laughs, and the other one chimes in.  
“You too embarrassed to answer? You triggered or something?”  
The bullies laugh. Peter readies himself to swing in.  
“Fucking faggot,” the first bully says as he grabs the kid’s backpack.  
“Hey! Give that back, asshole!” The kid yells, trying to snatch it back.  
  
Peter swings down, landing between the bullies and the kid.  
“Watch got there?” He asks the bully with the backpack, “Can I take a look?”  
He grabs it with a web and yanks it out of the bully’s hand. As he does, he uses his other hand to web the bullies to the brick wall next to them. He turns to the kid, and hands the the backpack. Shit, this kid looks much younger up close. Barely 5 foot tall, maybe 12 or 13.  
“Nice patches dude,” Peter says, pointing to the homemade “he/him/they/them” patch seen onto the backpack.  
The kid looks up at Peter in awe. He seems stunned.  
“You okay?” Peter asks.  
The kid nods and wipes the tears from his face with his jacket sleeve. “Yeah, I’m - I’m good. I just never had someone stick up for me like that is all.”  
Peter sighs. “Yeah, I understand that feeling.”  
The kid laughs, “No offense, but that’s what everyone says.”  
“No, I mean, I really get it,” Peter says.  
The kid gives him a confused look.  
“I had a lot of people treat me like that when I first came out, I-“  
The kid gasps. “Holy shit. Are you - no way. You’re trans?”  
Peter nods.  
“That’s so fucking cool! I’m - Can I get a picture? A selfie with you, I mean?”  
Peter smiles. “Sure!”  
The kid takes out his phone and they take the photo.  
“No one’s gonna believe this is real,” the kid says.  
Peter laughs, “yeah, probably not.”  
“Thank you again, for that,” the kid says, gesturing to the bullies still webbed to the brick wall.  
“No problem, hang on, what’s your name?”  
“Eli.”  
“Eli, cool name.”  
Eli smiles. “I gotta get home, thank you again!”  
Peter nods, smiling under his mask.  
  
He watches Eli walk away and turns back to the bullies, who are still stuck to the wall.  
“So, you just gonna leave us here or what?” One of them asks.  
"Yep,” Peter says, swinging back up to the rooftops.


End file.
